Catalyst
by Joegomoe
Summary: In a time where the public is beginning to fear super powers, a law is passed which makes an attempt to control those who posses them. A law that orders for the immediate capture or killing of certain super powered individuals. Among those on the list, is Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

 **Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy! I actually have most of Part One done at this point, so I think I'll be able to do weekly updates. Please tell me what you think so far, and as always, any advice is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It should have been a run-of-the-mill mission. Just a few bank robbers. Nothing should have happened.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Raven's voice shouted, but it wasn't just her voice. Also, was the voice of her inner demon. The others hadn't noticed in time. The school bus came down before anyone had the chance to blink. The sound of crunching metal and glass nothing compared to the screams inside. The red-eyed demon was about to raise the bus for another smash when Raven regained control.  
"No. No." She said, instantly feeling the effects of the damage she caused. All those she had hurt. The criminal and bus driver she had just killed. She turned the bus back on it's wheels and began to pry the roof's metal back to get inside.  
"Freeze! Don't you move an inch closer!" The cops now had their guns aimed at Raven.  
"I need to help the people inside."  
"Like we would let you near any of them!"  
The rest of the Titans stood motionless. Not quite sure how to act. Raven's hands were raised and she was floating slowly to the ground. The rest of the team was slowly approaching the scene. Beast Boy noticed a cop whose gun was bobbing up and down in his hands. The cop focused his eyes and steadied his arms. Beast Boy saw his finger begin to squeeze the trigger. He was going to shoot her! Beast Boy knocked the cop's arm just in time, sending the bullet harmlessly into the sky.  
"Rae, get outta here!" Raven vanished. The others left to try to fix the damage she had caused.

A senator entered the doors of the debate hall. Taking note of the cameras, covering every angle. This would be a career defining moment. He anxiously awaited his time to speak. Reviewing again and again what he was to say. The time finally came.  
"I once again propose the Power Containment Bill. It was shot down previously and now we see even more consequences. Two men are dead. And many of those children who were unfortunate enough to be riding on that bus in Jump City a mere month ago are still hospitalized. Can you imagine being one of those parents; saying goodbye to your child only for the next time you see them to be in a hospital bed? We have allowed these so called heroes and villains to roam freely for far too long. Written in this bill is a list of these "super" individuals who are simply too dangerous to be allowed to walk the same streets as we do. We have the power to prevent another tragedy. We have the power to..."  
The Titans monitor flicked off.  
"That's enough of that." Cyborg said using the remote from the kitchen.  
"They can't pass this! They can't pass this!" Beast Boy yelled from the couch.  
"They won't"  
"What if they do? What will we do? You don't think Robin will actually agree to hand Raven over to them, do you?"  
"Dude. Calm down. I know this is all crazy but freaking out isn't gonna help anything."  
"I know, but Raven... It wasn't even her fault what happened, not really." Cyborg now sat next to his friend.  
"I know that. You know that. There is only so much we can do to convince others."  
"It doesn't look like anything worked."  
"We don't know that yet."  
"Whatever." Beast Boy got up, "I'm going to bed."  
"You sure? It's barely even eight." Cyborg looked back only to see he was already gone.

Beast Boy had spent the last few hours tossing and turning. He glanced at his clock. 11:30. The few minutes of sleep he managed to get were anything but restful. He decided to clear his head.

He slid the roof door open to see the back of a blue hood. Despite the circumstances, he was happy to see Raven outside her room. He took a seat next to her by the edge.  
"Hey." He started, "Reading those signs really isn't gonna help anything." He remarked upon Raven's downward gaze towards the group of protesters gathered at the base of the Tower. Luckily, most of them at gone to bed. Raven looked up at him. He didn't need his heightened senses to tell she had been crying.  
"Rae..."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I'm scared." She said, the smallest amount of emotion detectable in her voice, "I'm scared of what will happen to me. What will happen to all of you. I don't see how this can work out, now that the whole world knows I'm a monster."  
"You aren't a monster."  
Beast Boy backed away from the hug and decided to now ask Raven about the bag slung around her shoulder, "You were going to leave?"  
"I don't know what else I can do." A radio from below was turned up.  
"The Power Containment Bill passed. I repeat, The Power Containment Bill passed."  
Raven stood up, "I need to go now." Beast Boy's ears pricked up. Danger.  
"Raven, wait!" He hadn't reacted fast enough. A bullet flew straight through Raven's abdomen. Beast Boy caught her, feeling the blood soaking her uniform, and frantically reached for his communicator. He activated the red alert.  
"Cyborg! Anyone! Raven's been shot! We're on the roof. Hurry, please." Beast Boy removed his shirt and pressed it to Raven's wound. Robin and Cyborg were on the roof in about a minute but it felt like it had taken an eternity. Cyborg had his medicine bag in hand.  
"Beast Boy, What happened?" Robin asked.  
"They announced the Bill had passed and, and someone down there shot Raven." Saying it out loud lit an anger inside Beast Boy. One he hadn't felt in a long time. Now that Raven was safe with Cyborg, he leapt off the roof. Diving straight down as a hawk. He landed and scanned the area to locate the shooter. He found him. A person who had been there for a few days, apparently waiting for the bill to pass to make his move. The shooter didn't stand a chance. In one fluid motion, Beast Boy disarmed him and threw him to the ground.  
"You think this will change anything?" The man questioned, "I saved myself. I saved everyone."  
Beast Boy pounced on him and twisted his arm. He brought his face down to his ear.  
"You think you protected yourself?" With every word, Beast Boy's grip tightened, "If she dies, if she dies, I swear I'll..."  
"Friend, please stop." Starfire hovered close by, "I want nothing more than for this man to face justice for what he has done. But not like this, he is defenseless."  
Beast Boy got off the man but his eyes still screamed murder.

The Titans were all gathered in the infirmary.  
"What are we going to do when they come for her tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked. Robin had had enough time to think of a plan, or at least a temporary one.  
"You and Raven are going to go to the Tower's secret room. Our story will be after Raven was shot, you took her and ran. We'll even show them the note Raven had left. They'll believe it and it will give us time to think of a real plan." Beast Boy didn't know Raven had left a goodbye note.  
"Besides," Robin started again, "She is really in no condition to be in there by herself."  
They weren't quite sure when people would show up for Raven, so they needed to act now. The Secret Room had all the same medical supplies as the infirmary so it was just a matter of moving her. Once she was safely inside, the others said their goodbyes.

"You stay safe down here Green Bean. I'll check on you every few days." Cyborg put an arm on his shoulder, "and say hi to Raven for me."  
Starfire assaulted Beast Boy with a tight hug.  
"I will miss you. Take care of Raven."  
Robin grabbed Beast Boy by both shoulders and made sure he looked at him,  
"We'll make it through this. I promise."

Beast Boy stood in the corridor and watched his friends walk away. The cold metal door then slid down, locking tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Back with chapter 2. This one ended up being quite short, but what can you do?**

 **Once again, any suggestions for improving are greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Raven awoke in a small room, medical instruments to her right. The pain in her stomach reminded her of the bullet passing through her, but that didn't answer the question of where she was. A moment later, Beast Boy walked through the door carrying a cup of tea. Raven grabbed the cup and took a sip. Somehow, he had gotten it right.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Tower's secret room. How's the tea?"

"It's good. Thank you."

Beast Boy's communicator chimed. It was a text message telling him to turn on the TV. Robin was appearing in front of the press. He stuck with the story and even complied with a televised search of the Tower. If they had gotten close to finding them, Beast Boy couldn't tell. He didn't even really know where they were. Regardless, he still watched the whole broadcast. His stomach growled when it was finished. Lunch time. He checked on Raven first.

"I'm going to make some lunch. You want anything?" Raven wasn't sure if she was yet hungry enough to risk Beast Boy prepared food.

"No. Just more tea."

Beast Boy returned soon with more tea and a sandwich for himself. He sat down in one of the chairs next to her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I just figured since we're the only two here that I could... You want to be alone?"

Raven nodded.

"Okay, but if you need something I'll be right in the other room."

Raven took the time to meditate and to think about every that had happened. She worried about those kids she had hurt. She wished she could have helped them. She still couldn't figure out why her rage had gotten loose in the first place. Maybe it really was just her destiny, she thought. Maybe she couldn't be a hero.

After that, her thoughts somehow turned to Beast Boy. Their relationship had improved over the years, sure, but since the incident, he was being particularly kind. Raven took another sip of the tea Beast Boy prepared and decided now to see if his kindness could extend to making a decent meal.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, Raven?" He was at her door in practically a second.

"Could you... cook me something." Raven hated asking for help and she didn't like how she had no idea what kind of food there was.

"Sure thing." He said with a smile, "Be back soon."

Raven waited in nervous anticipation for her food. In about half an hour, Beast Boy opened her door again. He was carrying a tray that had a bowl of soup, bread, and a glass of water. He was also carrying a book.

"Here ya go." He put the tray in front of Raven, "Cy has that kitchen stocked." He hesitated for a moment, "Also, there was a bookshelf out there." Raven, perhaps a bit too quickly, reached for the book. It was one of her favorites, but how had he known?

"I saw you reading it before all of this. Thought you might want to finish it."

"Thank you."

Beast Boy began to walk towards the door.

"You can stay with me, if you want."

He turned right around and pulled a chair close to Raven's bed.

"Do you wanna hear a joke?"

"When do I ever?"

Raven took a tentative taste of the soup. She was surprised once again. Beast Boy noticed how cautiously she had taken the sip.

"Come on, even I would have a hard time messing up canned soup."

After finishing her meal, Raven began reading her book. Beast Boy stayed; reading a comic book of his own. They were both so absorbed in their worlds that they didn't realize the time passing. By the time Beast Boy finished his comic, it was past midnight.

"I think I'm going to head to bed now. Just shout if you need anything."

When Raven saw the time, she decided she would try to get some sleep too. Once the lights were out and her bed was adjusted, She put her head down on her pillow. She slowly closed her eyes as she wondered how many more times she would have the luxury of opening them.


End file.
